gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Squalo
The Grotti Squalo (spelt Squallo in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories) is a go-fast boat in the Grand Theft Auto series available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design Throughout its appearances before GTA IV, the Squalo is depicted with a long sleek hull, and, in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, are specifically given "Squalo II" and "Squalo III" names, respectively, suggesting a series of Squalos were released over time. The Squalo II is based on the Chris-Craft Stinger 390x, which was a vehicle used in Miami Vice. GTA IV's rendition of the Squalo, on the other hand, assumes a more curved and modern design, but is comparably shorter than its earlier counterparts. The Squalo is initially given a distinctive spoiler mounted over the occupants' seats in GTA Vice City, but was not present in the GTA San Andreas rendition. GTA Vice City Stories saw the return of the spoiler, while GTA IV features Squalos with or without a spoiler. Color variations may also vary between games. In its original appearance in GTA Vice City, the boat comes with a combination of a constant white with a variable bright color, while later renditions feature more flexible color choices. The Squalo is difficult to obtain, as the player is required to purchase a property, complete a set of missions, or complete Boat School, as GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas has demonstrated. Performance The Squalo, like any high-end speedboat, possess excellent speed and handling, second only to the Jetmax. Like any high performance boat, the Squalo is capable of turning in a dime when the throttle is applied. Trivia * In GTA IV, the player can cause the spoiler of a Squalo, if there is one, to detach as a result of a violent crash. * Brucie Kibbutz owns a black and green Squalo, which is drivable when you select the Boating activity with him. * "Squalo" is Italian for 'Shark'. * If you look closely to the artwork of the Squalo, you may notice that Sonny Forelli is standing in it. Locations GTA Vice City * Docked at the Boatyard, once it has been purchased. Activates the side-mission "Checkpoint Charlie" when entered. GTA San Andreas * Docked at Bayside Marina, next to the Boat School, after a silver medal is awarded. * Under Garver Bridge, San Fierro. * On water near Gant Bridge, San Fierro Bay. This one usually has a special black and red paintjob. GTA Vice City Stories * Docked at the Marina in Ocean Beach, at the north dock. * It can be bought by the player for around $4000 after you have finished Phil Cassidy missions at a small pier near the Vice City Junkyard in Little Haiti, Vice City. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Brucie Kibbutz owns a Squalo, if you do the Boating activity with him, you commander the boat to a destination. However the player cannot steal it, if the player kills Brucie, you can be found back on land. * Found docked near the abandoned casino in Alderney. * Found docked just north of Colony Island. * Commonly found on the waterways of Liberty City. * Occasionally spawns in the waters near the beach in Westdyke, Alderney (normally different boats spawn there). * It's used by Niko in the missions Babysitting, Catch the Wave, and A Revenger's Tragedy (Deal only). Grand Theft Auto V *TBA Grand Theft Auto V In a GTA V Screenshot, Franklin can be seen driving a Squalo during the night. See also * Jetmax and Violator, similarly classed boats. * Cruiser, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars equivalent. }} de:Squallo es:Squalo pl:Squalo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Boats Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Water Transport Category:Luxury Boats Category:Grotti Vehicles